


It's Never Going To End

by Evie_adams273



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus works with magical creatures, Art, Chicken Soup, M/M, Scorpius is a healer, Slightly graphic, Soup, Ten Years On, This is quite gay, artist Albus, cute scorbus, healer!scorp, in my head they live in a watermill, magical creature sanctury, mentions of Drastoria, musical Scorpius, nightmare scene, scorpius is a chef, they're boyfriends now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_adams273/pseuds/Evie_adams273
Summary: Ten years on, Albus has a nightmare about the Quidditch Pitch. Scorpius is there to help him through it.





	It's Never Going To End

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: bit of blood

_I try not to move as Delphi leans over my shoulder, her hot breaths echoing in my ears. Scorpius stares at us, the fear so obviously written on his face, and I close my eyes. I can’t look. I can’t face that it’s my fault. All of this is my fault.  
“You know, Albus,” Delphi murmurs, “I’ve been thinking.”_

_I don’t reply._

_“Crucio is fun,” she giggles. “But it doesn’t last. You have to keep going. And I want to make it last.”_

_She stands up sharply, pushing me forwards as she abandons me to walk towards Scorpius. I scream at her to stop, to leave him alone because he hasn’t done anything to her, but she ignores me, her cackling ringing out through the stadium._

_Scorpius tries to scramble away from her as she stops in front of him, raising her wand. I keep screaming at her, begging and pleading at her not to hurt him. Please don’t let him get hurt again because of my mistakes. Please don’t let her hurt him. Please. _

_Please._

_Scorpius screams out as Delphi brings her wand slashing down, and I gag as she steps away. Scorpius is looking straight at me, helpless and confused. Bright red stains are starting to blossom through his shirt, and the look in his eyes tells me one thing._

_He’s going to die. He knows he’s going to die._

_“There we go,” Delphi is crouching beside me again. “That’s a little more permanent, isn’t it?” _  
“Please,” I whisper. “Please don’t do this.”  
“Well, that’s the thing, Albus. If you don’t give people what they want, they won’t give you what you want.”  
“But he’ll die.” The words start to hitch in my throat. “He’ll die. Please. Please. I’ll do anything.”

_Delphi stands up and walks towards him again. I remain silent, praying that she’ll heal him, or at least save his life. But when she stops in front of him, I know that isn’t what she’s going to do. _

_Scorpius screams out again, starting to writhe and convulse violently. I scream at her to stop, scream at her that I’ll do anything, just make it stop. Please make it stop. Please…_

“Albus!” someone was shaking his shoulders. “Albus!”

Albus sat up sharply, breathing heavily. He forced his eyes open to find himself staring at Scorpius, sat beside him, and then his hands darted to his chest, feeling for non-existent wounds.  
“Albus?”  
“You’re okay,” Albus collapsed into his chest, still panting. “You’re – you’re okay.”  
“I’m fine,” Scorpius wrapped his arms around him tightly. “Are you okay?”

Albus let himself breathe out, burying his face in Scorpius’ chest as Scorpius rubbed his back slowly. Everything was fine. Scorpius was unharmed. It was just a nightmare, just a bad dream.  
“Delphi,” he murmured, “she…nightmare…I had…”  
“It’s okay,” Scorpius said gently. “We’re safe. She’s gone. We’re okay.”  
“She killed you,” Albus tried not to sob. “She…she was going to kill you…I…I couldn’t…”  
“Shhh,” Scorpius said. “I’ve got you.”

Albus nodded again, curling up more tightly in his arms. He was warm and comforting and his hair, somewhere near his shoulders since he’d been too busy to cut it, smelt like vanilla. He’d stopped using cocoanut shampoo after the incident with–

Albus sat back up sharply, looking around nervously. It was safe in their bedroom, but it didn’t feel safe. There were too many shadows. There were shadows everywhere and he couldn’t see what was in the midst of those shadows. There were too many nooks and crannies that hid from him.  
“Albus,” Scorpius cut through his thoughts gently. “Do you need a drink–”  
“Don’t go,” Albus begged. “Please…please don’t go…”  
“I won’t,” Scorpius promised. “Do you need something to drink?”

Albus nodded slowly and Scorpius picked up his wand, summoning a mug and filling it with water. Albus sipped it gratefully, staring forward into the darkness.  
“It’s been ten years,” he whispered. “It’s been ten years and I’ve had another nightmare. What if…Scorpius…what if it’s coming back? What if it’s getting worse again?”  
“Albie,” Scorpius said firmly, pulling his boyfriend into his arms. “When was the last time you had a nightmare?”  
“A few months ago,” Albus said, “but this was really bad and–”  
“And before that?”  
“A few months before that.”  
“Exactly,” Scorpius said gently. “They’re just going to come back occasionally. There’s nothing we can do about it, and I’m sorry, but it’s not getting worse, I promise.”  
“You don’t need to apologise,” Albus muttered. “It was my fault.”  
“Hey,” Scorpius said sharply. “None of that. None at all. We’ve talked about this. Blaming yourself doesn’t make it better for anyone.”  
“I know,” Albus shivered slightly, “it’s just…”  
“I know,” Scorpius murmured. “Do you need a new shirt? Don’t worry, I don’t need to get up.”

Albus nodded again and Scorpius pointed his wand at the chest of drawers, summoning a shirt. He helped Albus to strip off the sweat-soaked shirt he was wearing, using it to dry him off a little, and then pulled the new one over his head.

Albus didn’t want to sleep, didn’t want to close his eyes, but he understood that Scorpius needed to sleep. His shifts at the Hospital always overran, and he was always working overtime anyway. Most nights he barely made it through dinner before collapsing into bed, and Albus understood that he needed to sleep.

Scorpius kissed his forehead softly, wrapping his arms around Albus again. Albus laid his head on his shoulder, breathing in deeply. He was safe. He knew he was safe. Scorpius was with him. Scorpius would protect him, from the devils in his dreams, from the nightmares in his reality.  
“Sleep well, love,” Scorpius murmured. “I’ll be here.”  
“I love you,” Albus mumbled. “Thank you.”  
“Love you too.”

* * *

Albus didn’t manage to get back to sleep until about three in the morning, and when he woke a couple of hours later, his mind ended up wandering to the point where he felt sick. When Scorpius rolled over, Albus buried his face in his shoulder again, breathing in deeply.  
“You okay?” Scorpius murmured.  
“I can’t go into work today,” Albus said quietly. “I’m sorry…I just…I feel….”  
“It’s okay,” Scorpius said gently. “Do you want me to stay with you?”  
“No, it’s fine,” Albus said. “Your work’s actually important. You need to go in. I’ll be okay.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah,” Albus nodded, lying back and staring up at the ceiling. “Shit.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I just feel like hell,” Albus muttered.  
“Do you want something to eat?”  
“Not really.”  
“Okay,” Scorpius nodded. “I’ll go send a note to the sanctuary and then I’ll get you something to eat.”  
“I’m not hungry,” Albus looked at him, reaching up to stroke his hair softly.  
“You’ll get hungry later,” Scorpius said. “And if you don’t then I’m going to make you eat something when I get home.”  
“Okay,” Albus nodded.   
“Did you need anything else?”  
“Could you grab my sketching stuff?” Albus asked hopefully. “I just – to get it out of my head – please.”  
“Of course,” Scorpius smiled, stroking Albus’ hair gently.

Albus sat up slightly, kissing Scorpius’ cheek gently. Scorpius kissed him back, smiling softly at him. Then he stood up stood up, walking towards the door. He rolled over again once Scorpius had disappeared into the kitchen, groaning and trying to close his eyes. He needed to sleep, but the images of Scorpius, bleeding and screaming, kept flashing through his head.

So he couldn’t sleep. He stared at the wall, wrapping his arms around Scorpius’ pillow. It was still slightly warm and he breathed in the scent of Scorpius’ shampoo again, sighing. It was a comfort. Every single day, he counted his lucky stars that Scorpius loved him back as much as he loved him. Every single day, he was grateful for the life that they had, despite how chaotic and insane it was, the majority of the time.

The big moments didn’t happen often, but it was the little moments that really mattered most, and he treasured every single one. Every single smile, hug, kiss. Every single dinner that they had after their long days. Every single thing they’d come through since they had met. He treasured it all.

Even the moments where he thought he would lose him, because of himself or otherwise, they were moments to be looked back on. Because they taught him things. They taught him what he needed to do to help Scorpius, what Scorpius needed to do to help him, and between those moments, the two of them had learnt to work like clockwork. The two of them fit with each other perfectly, because they had worked so hard to make it that way.

Albus rolled so that he was staring at the ceiling and he smiled slightly. It was a light shade of yellow that Scorpius had insisted they paint it. Albus hadn’t bothered to move the furniture, and now everything was splattered with a few drops of yellow paint. That day had been another treasured memory. Another little nugget of gold.

About twenty minutes later, Scorpius came back into the bedroom, sitting down next to Albus and stroking his hair softly.  
“You sure you don’t want me to stay today?”  
“I’ll be fine,” Albus promised. “I thought you’d be gone already.”  
“Looking after you is more important that being early to work,” Scorpius smiled. “I brought some of the soup up. The rest is on the stove. It’s all got a warming charm on so it won’t go cold.”  
“You’re an angel,” Albus murmured, “and I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Scorpius leaned over to kiss Albus gently.

Albus kissed him back, running a hand over his shoulder slowly. He didn’t have the energy to do much more than that.  
“Listen, Albie,” Scorpius said quietly, “if you need me, for anything at all, just call the Hospital and ask for me, okay?”  
“I’ll be fine,” Albus said.  
“I know,” Scorpius nodded. “But I don’t want you to have to deal with it alone if it gets bad.”  
“Thanks,” Albus mumbled, letting out a breath as he stared upwards again. “Ten years,” he muttered. “Ten years, and she’s still got a say over our lives.”  
“She doesn’t,” Scorpius said firmly. “She’s just a bad dream now. We can keep living. She’s gone.”

Albus nodded, sitting up to throw his arms around his boyfriend. He buried his face in his neck and sighed.  
“I love you,” he whispered. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too,” Scorpius murmured. “Now, I’m really sorry. I have to go. Your sketching stuff is just over there with the soup. You sure you’ll be okay?”  
“Yeah,” Albus nodded. “Yeah. Thank you.”  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.”

* * *

That night, after Scorpius finished his shift, he hurried home, shouting a hello through the house as he opened the door. There wasn’t a reply and he attempted to ignore the panic rising in his chest. It would be fine.  
“Albus?”  
“I’m in the garden, love.”

The shout came rippling through the air and Scorpius let out a sigh of relief. He dropped his bag on the kitchen table and then hurried out into the late-afternoon sun, sinking down by Albus. Albus dropped his paintbrush as Scorpius wrapped his arms around him, breathing in deeply.  
“Hey, love,” Albus murmured. “Good day?”  
“Reasonable,” Scorpius shrugged. “How are you feeling?”  
“Better,” Albus said quietly, picking up the paintbrush again. “Yeah, a lot better.”

Scorpius looked at the painting, taking in the details of the piece. It was colourful, but not light, and the shapes were almost animalistic. If you looked hard enough, you could see the forms of people, shapes of objects, but at a glance, it simply appeared to be a series of splashes on a canvas.  
“It’s beautiful,” Scorpius whispered.  
“It helps,” Albus said. “Drawing inside – me…it helps.”  
“I’m glad,” Scorpius smiled. “Now, please allow me to be a worrying boyfriend.”  
“Yes?”  
“Have you eaten?”  
“Yes,” Albus nodded. “The soup was lovely, thank you.”  
“We used to make it for mum,” Scorpius murmured. “The first time I asked dad to let me help, we made two pans of it. One made by both of us, one made by just him, in case it didn’t work.”  
“And did it?”  
“No,” Scorpius smiled. “She had dad’s soup. But I got better.”  
“You certainly did,” Albus put the paintbrush down again. “And I saved enough for dinner.”  
“I made too much,” Scorpius smiled sheepishly.  
“You did not,” Albus tapped his nose, leaving a green paint smear. “Because you can never have too much art.”  
“You’re the artist.”  
“Music?” Albus raised his eyebrows in mock disappointment. “Music is art, my love. As is food.”

Scorpius giggled and Albus wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek softly. Scorpius turned his head slightly and then they were kissing, trying to keep their balance so that they didn’t tumble down into the grass.

They failed and Scorpius had to pull away, laughing loudly. Albus pushed his fringe behind his ears, planting another kiss on his forehead.  
“You wait here,” he smiled. “I’ll go get dinner.”

Scorpius watched as Albus got up and walked back into the house. He emerged with two bowls and two slices of bread. He passed one of the bowls, complete with bread, to Scorpius, and Scorpius smiled up at him as he sat down.  
“I shouldn’t have taken the day off,” Albus murmured. “I was fine about half hour after you left.”  
“Hey,” Scorpius said firmly. “You needed it. And it’s okay. They can’t fault you for missing one day a year with everything in your mind. It’s small. It’ll pass. And you’ll be back tomorrow, ready to save more magical creatures.”

Albus smiled at softly, nodding, and Scorpius put his soup on the grass. He cupped Albus’ cheek and stared into his eyes. He would get lost in his boyfriend’s eyes if he wasn’t careful.  
“It was a bad night, and a bad morning,” he murmured.  
“You’re allowed to give yourself a break. Otherwise it gets worse.”  
“Yeah,” Albus nodded. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that. I did.  
Thanks for reading  
Kudos and comments much appreciated  
Twitter/Wattpad: @evieadams273


End file.
